


Hank, Elijah and a Christmas Tree

by smolalienbee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Elijah and Hank being cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, this is just self-indulgent fluff, yes it's not even december and i'm writing about Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Connor leaves Elijah and Hank with The Most Important Task(decorating a Christmas tree, obviously)





	Hank, Elijah and a Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a self-indulgent short with Elijah and Hank being adorable as hell. This is what happens after I search for reference pictures on pinterest and I see a bunch of couples doing cute Christmasy things and my brain for some reason screams "hamski!!!". I cannot believe I'm writing Christmas shorts (with rare pairs) before December even has a chance to begin. Enjoy, I guess

“A little more to the right... no, no, not that much. The other right!”

Hank had no clue why Connor thought it was a good idea to leave him and Elijah in charge of decorating the Christmas tree.

It was a horrible idea. A disaster, truly.

Since the android couldn't settle for anything less than marvelous, the tree was... high. It reached the ceiling and none of them could reach its top. Hank, being the heavier of the two, was left on the ground, while Elijah sat on his shoulders and attempted to put the decorations on the branches.

And yes. _Attempted_ was the key word there.

Hank honestly could not care less if that bauble was 5 mm lower or higher, if that ornament was more on the right or if those colors really went together well.

Meanwhile, Elijah wanted everything to be measured perfectly. Hell, they even had a long discussion on how _“No, the tree is not going to be just white and red because one, that's creepy and two, we're not buying new decorations just for this.”_

The whole situation was a proof that Hank hated Christmas for a good reason.

“Now, take a step to the left... yes, like this. Or maybe... actually, it will be better on the right...”

“Argh, Jesus Christ! I'm going to throw you out the window if you don't stop being so goddamn picky!”

“I am not being picky! The Christmas tree is supposed to be an important-”

Hank had had enough of it. He abruptly moved, causing Elijah to shut up in an instant. Anderson turned away from the tree and in large strides made his way over to the couch. He plopped down on it, the other man still on his shoulders and holding onto his head for stability.

“What are you doing?” Elijah questioned, bending over a little as he tried to get a look at Hank's face without getting off his shoulders.

The lieutenant crossed his arms on top of his chest, his gaze wandering up to meet Kamski's eyes.

“What do you think? I'm done, if you want to finish, you do it on your own.”

“But we were supposed to do it together,” Elijah pointed out, still in the same position. Some of the hair was falling out of his bun and hung in front of Hank's face.

“Yeah, no, no fucking way. Dunno why Connor thought it was a good idea. Not happening,” Hank grumbled.

Elijah furrowed his brows, his blue eyes not leaving the lieutenant's.

“He thought it'd be beneficial for our relationship if we worked together. It was supposed to be a bonding experience.”

Elijah's tone was monotone, as if he wasn't bothered by Hank's annoyance, but the man could see right through it. For whatever reason, this seemed to have some sort of importance for him. Anderson looked away for a moment, sighed heavily. Finally, his gaze returned up to Kamski and he reached up to pinch his nose lightly.

“I swear, the two of you are going to be the death of me,” he grunted, standing up with a huff, holding onto Elijah's legs to make sure the man wouldn't fall off.

Kamski smiled faintly, placing a kiss on top of Hank's head.

“I can assure you that I'll do my best to be less picky from now on.”

“You better. Or I will throw you out after all.”

Elijah just laughed quietly in response.

 


End file.
